To Burn
by Its.FHM
Summary: He stood there under the rain wondering how did things turn out like this and reminiscing the past. Why was that name engraved on some stone? Why did he have to die? Why isn't he feeling anything? What kind of brother is he? A/U One-Shot.


**Before I get started with the story let me just say that this is my first time attempting a tragedy or something like that. I was studying for my exam and this idea popped into my head so me being me, threw my book and began typing the first 500 - 600 words or something before taking a break and studying for real. Once my exams finished I began working on this, so it took me around 3 days to complete and it is based on 'The Vampire Diaries' because I just happened to be watching a new episode earlier and was like 'hey what if I substituted Ace and Luffy in' so here it is, probably the most crappy tragedy story with an awful twist to it. **

**Don't forget to leave a review at the end and I hope you enjoy the story. As usual the disclaimer is that all rights go to Oda, characters included but this plot and twist is mine. Have fun!**

* * *

><p><strong>To Burn<strong>

Dark clouds decorated the skies as he stood there in the graveyard. He never thought this day would come. He always thought he would be happy to see that name carved into a stone in the cemetery, but now as he stood there all what was left was emptiness. No one was there to grieve for the dead; it was just him and the skies.

Ironic isn't it, how the kid had tons of friends but none showed up at the funeral nor afterwards. He hoped that maybe someone will show up the day after but he was mistaken, no one came. So did the day after and the day after. Waiting and waiting but no one came, no one called, and no one cared. Why should they when they were all already dead, he killed them of course.

Why did he kill them? He should've left a few alive to cry and grieve, he wanted to see them cry because he never cried, and nothing escaped his eyes. He wasn't heartless, he was just tempestuous and irascible, and it wasn't his fault. He himself didn't even have friends, why? He killed them as well. He just killed anyone who stands in his way or threatens him.

He didn't show mercy, a simple snap of the neck would do it. Yet as he thought about it, he only got angry. Nothing was left for him.

It was _her_ fault; it was _her_ damn fault that things turned out like this for him. How could one girl change their lives like that so easily, and creep back in them when she disappeared. No matter how hard he tried, no matter how hard he tried to forgive, it's just that he wasn't like his brother and will never be. He looked over the name and recalled what had happened, his last words, it was the longest day in his never-ending life.

_Forgive me Ace, I never really wanted any of this but I don't regret it. I just want you to forgive me for all I have done to you and please live forever, don't die, not yet._

It was just those words, those few words that hurt the most. He swore that he would hate his brother for eternity and never forgive him. He also swore that he would hate that woman, the one who changed them, and the one who made them vampires. She made him suffer for 500 years, now almost 600.

Technically speaking all she ever did was put her blood in their system so that if something ever happened to them they would turn. And they died. Their grandfather shot them but it was Luffy who completed the transition. He fed on human blood and gave Ace some when he clearly stated that he just wanted to die.

Now here he was, standing in front of his younger brother's grave. _Monkey D. Luffy_ was engraved in the stone. To his right was, _Monkey D. Dragon_, Luffy's father. Going on further the trail was, _Monkey D. Rose, Portgas D. Rogue, Gol D. Roger_, and so on with their cousins and relatives. The last of the family line was _Monkey D. Garp_, their grandfather, and the man who shot his own grandchildren to cover up their affair with that vampire. Funny how his blood is what tempted Luffy into completing the transition, and he died by his grandson who he had shot.

* * *

><p>Back then a woman in her mid twenties, fair skin. Blue eyes that differed in shades, at times they were baby blue, others they were midnight blue. Straight long black hair that reached to past her waist with a few locks framing her face. She was slender and tall, taller than Ace himself, an hourglass figure with big breasts and a wide waist. Her beauty was unlike any other; no one can rival her. However it was probably a lie, she was a fake; Boa Hancock was a fake.<p>

A vampire who had spent her entire life running from her enemies, playing with people and ruined the two brother's lives, that is what she is. They hadn't suspected her to be the one responsible for the increase number in deaths, all drained of blood. No they didn't, they all fell for her beauty. Vampires never walked – can't – in the sunlight so they never thought of a daylight talisman – a necklace – that would allow her to accomplish such feat.

Ace was madly in love with her that he held an affair with her. So was Luffy, he loved her as well but it wasn't the same love Ace felt. No, his was also fake; his feeling weren't real. It was Hancock playing with his mind, compelling the younger that he loves her, but he never knew that until that day. That one day, where Luffy was dumb enough to ask his grandfather to stop the vampire hunt and that not all of them are bad, it was when everything started.

Every day, and every night Hancock would ask them to drink some of their blood and give them hers just incase something bad happens, she wanted to be sure that they live no matter what. And on one of the nights their grandfather spiked their alcohol with Vervain; a herb that made vampires weak. When Hancock attempted to drink Luffy's blood she ended up weakened and her cover was blown.

Ace was pissed, he knew Hancock was a vampire and kept his mouth shut but he couldn't say the same about his brother. Now the woman he loves was being taken away in a carriage so that she would be burnt with the other vampires in the basement of a church. He spent an entire hour yelling and attacking his brother in a blind rage.

And for the first time Luffy came up with an idea, they were to save Hancock and set her free before she reaches the church. They managed to stop the carriage and free her, but she was too weak to move. Garp saw them; he knew that it is more than just an affair. He grew mad, pulled his shotgun and shot both his grandsons. They both fell limp on the floor with red liquid pouring from their chests.

Hancock muttered their names, mainly Luffy's; she loved him more than Ace. Garp was probably the cruelest in the family, he walked past his sons dead and limp bodies, shot Hancock for safety measures and locked the carriage before sending it away. He left, went back home without his grandsons. He refused to call them his grandsons, he refused to acknowledge them, and he was ashamed of such traitors as he put it.

When morning came the brothers woke up by a river, their white shirts stained forever with their own blood. Everything that Hancock seemed to compel them came back, Luffy looked at the river with a clear resolve, he had woke up before Ace by an hour or so. A witch had helped them, to be precise Hancock's personal witch, Ran. She explained to them what Hancock had done and why does their memory seemed so…wrong.

She had also informed them that they are half way through transition that's why the feel sensitive to the sun, she told them that all they need to do is drink blood in the next 24 hours to complete the transition or they should die. Both brothers agreed that they would die, Ace oddly enough before Hancock had arrived had been thinking of committing suicide but to his luck he is half dead now.

Night fell and almost a few hours were left between them and death, it seemed that Luffy was going to die first because he died first of the two by an hour. He decided to give his family a last goodbye before he leaves for good, he wanted to see Garp one last time and tell him that he will be waiting for the old man in the afterlife and if he had any message for the other family members.

He snuck out and arrived at the mansion, they were one of the founders of Fuisha, it was a small town that barely has a population other than the founding families and the servants. As he arrived his ears perked up, a specialty that all vampires seem to have. Garp was talking to Kuzan – the man who logs the town's history – he was telling him to write something down.

The half human, half vampire got curious and took a few steps closer. He stood just below the window sill so he can hear everything that they were talking about, "what about your grandsons, what should I write?" Kuzan asked the founder as he stood in front of a big desk with an overly large book and a feather in hand.

"Say that they died tragically but it wasn't in vein as they helped capture the mastermind" the older man replied and sat back down, "write: Portgas D. Ace aged 22 and Monkey D. Luffy aged 19 both who where found on the road drained of blood, but in between the commotion they had managed to kill the mastermind behind all of the deaths, their death was a necessary sacrifice"

Luffy clenched his fists in anger as he heard his grandfather, at least it sounded that they were heroes, right? He always wanted to be one, a hero that saved Fuisha from a vampire terrorization.

He waited until the man was no longer there and went inside, he knocked on the door of his grandfather's office. "Come in" Garp replied, little did he know was that he was going to see his almost dead grandson. As the door creaked open his eyes went wide, those black eyes, those ebony locks, and that scar underneath that eye. It was Luffy, but how? He killed him didn't he, he was sure that he killed his own grandson but how.

He then knew what happened, Luffy had become a vampire or at least he thought so. Panic grew inside the elderly man and he reached for his wooden cane recalling that to kill a vampire you need to stake it to the heart with a sharp wooden item. He brought his knee up and broke the cane in half, pointing it at his grandson.

"Listen grandfather I am just here to bid you farewell this is goodbye, I'm not–" the younger began but his grandfather refused to listen, he wanted to get rid of this monster even if it is his own grandson. No, Luffy and Ace were no longer his grandsons; they were monsters. Vampires.

"I wont listen to you lad" he argued and sent the makeshift of a stake at his descendant's heart. Luffy dodged to the side, he shouldn't have as he somehow managed to hurt the old man. The sharp object was now staked into the elderly's kidney, hot blood pouring down staining his white attire.

"Grandfather are you alright" the young adult asked as he approached his grandfather and helped him upright. That was a wrong move as the stake went inside and more blood came out, it contacted his hands, his transiting hands. The smell of fresh blood and the wet moist on his hand was tempting, he looked at his small palm in fascination wondering how does it taste.

He left his grandfather and stood frozen at his hand. The red paint said it clearly, _drink me I'm tasty_. His heart raced faster in his almost dead state, should he just taste it or clean his hand before this mess starts to get into his head. Only a few more hours and he would be dead, Ran had told him that he died at around 2 am and his brother was around 3 am.

But he lost. He lost to his temptations as he brought his hand to his lip and licked the iron filled compound before he continued licking his entire hand. The transition was now completed; Luffy had become a vampire officially. He wanted more, he couldn't describe how it tasted, true it had a slight metallic tang but otherwise it was completely toxic and addicting, he had to have more.

Turning to his grandfather, the veins around his eyes grew darker and bigger showing the blue lines clearly. His gums bled as it was his first time extracting his fangs, those sharp and long canine teethes that were meant to rip; a snarl escaped his lips as he jumped at his grandfather. His fangs dug into the other mans neck, where the main artery, that one place where blood is pushed at a high speed.

The taste was overwhelming as he found himself drinking and making the place a bloody mess. He never felt this good in his entire life, the guilt of draining his own grandfather was what snapped him into reality. He pushed the now almost dead man away and backed towards the wall with shaky hands, there was far too much blood for his liking, on the floor, the desk, the walls, his hands, his mouth. Red had obscured his vision.

"Grandfather, I'm so sorry" he apologized in a panic and ran. He was surprisingly fast, faster than what he already was. He ran until he reached further into the forest and collapsed onto the hard ground, looking at his shaky hands the guilt was too much, he never felt this much guilty.

A laugh made him tear away, he saw a fine young woman and had caught her heartbeat, and he couldn't stop himself, he was just happy when he bathed in blood. Using his new skills and senses he went to spook the woman. He would crack twigs as to confuse her, then there was an opening straight to the vein and he took it with force. Cupping her mouth as to not let her screams be heard.

He stopped midway and looked at her scared figure, "shhh…it's going to be all right, my brother would love to meet you madam" he soothed as he stroked her cheek, ignoring the blood running down his mouth or his predatory looks. Instantly the woman nodded and stopped shaking, _so this is compulsion_, he thought as he led her to their hideout.

Ace sat there by a rock, looking down at the swimming fish. He wanted to harvest his final moments in peace and quietness; he always wanted a simple death. Something caught his nose; it smelled like…blood.

He sat up and saw Luffy approaching him; the younger was covered in blood and had brought a woman with him. He looked happy and confused like a lost child at the same time. "Brother, look at what I've got" he stated as he pushed the woman forward, she seemed fine with it.

"Luffy you imbecilic arse" Ace cursed for the first time in years "what happened to the plan, you shouldn't have completed the transition"

"But brother look, you must try it" the younger pouted as he motioned for the woman to walk forward. She complied and took long strides towards Ace, she stood there in front of him, he could hear her heart race as she tilted her head and pushed the hair out showing the bloody chunk of skin that had been torn off by the younger.

"No Luffy, I don't want to become a vampire" he argued and backed away, but he had to admit this smell was something he can't put to words. Furious at his older brother's lack of enthusiasm Luffy appeared next to Ace and pulled out his canine teethes once again, this time it didn't hurt, he felt almost accustomed to them. "Don't regret it" he stated and began sucking the blood.

The young adult took note of the smell, as he saw his brother feed on the poor woman. He took notice of the small blood trail falling and found the muscles around his eye harden, veins grew darker and bigger as he took a step forward and let the blood reach his tongue before impaling his new fangs into the woman and sucking her dry.

It was a day he would never forget, a day where his brother busted the woman he loved, a day where his own grandfather shot him, and now none other than his own brother turned him into a vampire. He also discovered about his brother's stunt and how he killed their grandfather, or how that now the mass of dead people pilled up on the river. It was also a day he swore to make his brother's life the most miserable ever.

Once the transition was complete Ran handed them each their daylight talismans, they were rings that as long as they wore them they can walk in the sunlight without burning. Come morning he felt the guilt of killing all those people, his emotions were all over the place with the church holding a dozen of vampires – including Hancock – was burning.

* * *

><p>After that day Ace was never Ace, he became the selfish arrogant bastard with such loathing and hate for his brother and those around him. And Luffy was never to be Luffy again, he was never that sweet little innocent child that loved his brother, he had become a demon.<p>

Ace snapped back into reality as the rain soaked him. Watching as water began plashing and how the stone with the names engraved on them were slightly shimmering. He hated his brother and swore to make his life a living hell but why did it seem that this isn't what he wanted.

_So this is it brother, this is where we part_

_Hello Ace haven't seen you around in a decade what brings you to Roma_

_You definitely are the 19__th__ century material_

_Hmm the 20's look suited you better than this_

_Who are you kidding Ace, we are accustomed to this newer generation thing_

_What do you mean that this is so old school, c'mon? _

_Are you dead or what, how can you not know Michael Jackson or Elvis Presley_

_I just want to tell you that I'm sorry for making you turn and if you are going to accept my apology can we start over_

Days turned into weeks, into months, into years, into decades and into centuries. Every time the brothers would meet, Luffy would apologize, though not for the first century. His brother had become labeled as _the ripper_ from 1598 to 1675, why? He used to rip his victims apart and made quite the reputation in the supernatural world, he was probably the cruelest vampire alive since he had shut his humanity off.

The 600-year-old vampire sighed as he recalled the day his brother shut his humanity off, he also did the same later on but it was for a different reason. But unlike Luffy he knew when to stop, he was in control; he was more civilized. But he had to admit, whether his humanity was on or off Ace was a merciless monster that never felt guilty after a decade since becoming a vampire.

They both killed, people died in their arms but it was part of their daily routine, at first guilt flooded them but as time passed it disappeared. They each went their separate paths and made their own reputation, but in the end Ace would always show up to screw Luffy's life up, even exposed him once. And what did his brother do, he killed everyone in that town.

Then somewhere around 1675 a woman showed up before Luffy claiming that she is going to help him. She was tall, about 188 cm and had a curvy figure. She had black hair that reached slightly past her shoulders, fair skin, and dark blue eye with lighter linings on the outside, which seemed unnatural. She introduced herself as Nico Robin, a fellow vampire.

* * *

><p>She was walking under the moonlight on a full moon; as usual she was hunting but watching out for werewolves, she didn't want to cross paths with them. She then saw a body, it looked bloody and frozen; it didn't look right to her. She approached it and touched the head just for it to roll off, this was a normal occurrence for her, she wouldn't scream like a normal person would; no instead she looked at the other body and noticed it to be in the same state.<p>

The limbs torn off and placed back together, this was art but not the type of art she would admire. She heard from a fellow vampire that there is a guy roaming the area; he was labeled the ripper by their kind because of his bad habit of ripping the bodies of. She could only guess that whoever this ripper is, he must've shut his humanity off.

A childish scream reached her ears; she instantly knew that this guy was attacking an innocent child. She wouldn't mind him feeding on thugs and such but a kid isn't in her agenda. She ran towards the voice, on her way she took note of the few bodies here and there but most importantly the trail of blood that was connecting them.

The kid screamed once more before the forest quieted down completely, she had finally reached her destination but it was too late. There standing on a cliff was a boy who appeared to be in his late teens, around 17 or maybe less but his muscle build told her that he isn't what he looks. She saw him move his lips to say something; she narrowed her eyes and pushed her hair behind her ears, and concentrated.

"Sorry child but you were delicious, can you tell my parents that I say hello," he stated before setting the kid down and moving his hand to his neck. He concentrated enough strength to severe it from the rest of the limp body, and he smiled. Anger bubbled in Robin, is that boy who looked so sweet and innocent, he couldn't be the _ripper,_ there had to be a mistake, but then again she noticed his eyes cold and empty; he had turned his emotions off.

What could've caused him to do such thing, was it the guilt or the heightened emotions that came with being a vampire, she didn't know. With a resolve to help the boy she jumped to the cliff and alerted the boy with her presence, she looked at him with sorry eyes. "What do you think, isn't it beautiful, the human body?" he asked as he showed Robin the head.

She was taken back with his action, did he just do that. Isn't there a shred of humanity in him, his voice was so cold and hateful. She wondered what drove him to be this mad, what made that innocent face so…monstrous.

"I agree but the way you treat such delicate creatures, it's almost…pitiful" she stated coolly, a smile on her face that just showed how calm and collected she was. Yet he was about to learn the truth of her, she seemed unmoved by his intimidating voice, "I always thought the _ripper_ would be a muscular, scary looking man not a…sweet little boy" she commented, "I'm Nico Robin"

"Luffy and I'm not a little boy, I was turned when I was 19 but I always looked so young that it was annoying being mistaken for a child but hopefully it would help in the future and I don't need to work as hard as people my age do" he replied as he began ripping the boy's right arm, "such fragile beings, cant believe I was once of them"

"I don't want to pry but why did you turn your humanity off" she asked as she took a seat on one of the rocks, she crossed a leg atop of the other but Luffy couldn't see it due to the dress she was wearing, he took note of her beautiful figure and how her hair was left to fall on her shoulders, the way she dressed told him she must be from the upper class.

"Why did a rich woman like you become a vampire" he asked as he saw right through her and proceeded to rip and play with the dead human boy, "and I believe that you have your own personal witch" he added as he groaned and stood up from the rock, tossing the dead body into the river, "what a lousy body, his screams where fine, don't you think"

"You pretend to be rich and you blend in well, no one would suspect that you are a 300 year old vampire, I envy you" she explained as she plucked a flower from between the cracks, "I was turned when I was 28 but that's alright now, I am thankful for it when it comes to events and such"

"I couldn't take it" he explained, the action caught Robin by surprise. She didn't expect him to confess, well not yet, she thought that she would have to break him but here he was telling her the reason why he shut his humanity off, "I killed my own grandfather, broke my promise and forced my brother to be a vampire, how much self loathing do you want me to be, specially with my brother he meant everything to me but now he hates me, so why should I worry about myself with him no longer loving me, so I shut my humanity off and I never knew I could have this much freedom without such emotions and feelings"

"But it's wrong, you kill many people and leave an obvious trail why do you do it" she asked as she shifted the position of her legs, her smile remained.

"I cant stop myself, the more I drink the more blood I want but without emotions I don't care, I don't feel guilty and I just have as much fun playing with my victims" he explained with a smile and jumped from the cliff, landing on the other side of the forest. He turned around to look at her but was surprised to find her missing, "you're welcome," he muttered sarcastically as he turned around only to come face to face with her.

"The hell" he yelped as he jerked back, "don't do that again"

"I'll help you" she offered, "I could help you control your hunger and keep a low profile, this will insure that you survive longer and you could have your humanity on but you wont have to worry with the guilt or that people hate you, as a matter of fact you could have more fun"

"Now why should I trust you, a stranger that I had just met" Luffy asked with a cautious tone, he didn't like the sound of it. He didn't want his humanity on, he liked the way he is, he enjoyed bathing in blood but now that woman is trying to take it all away.

"Because I am older, I have my own personal witch and as a fellow vampire I cannot allow you to expose our race, also I could teach you how to control your thirst" she explained in serious and deadly tone that Luffy didn't know she had in her. He had thought of her to be one of those weak and girly vampires but in that one instant he saw something akin to cruelty in her eyes.

"So what, I can walk in the morning no one would ever suspect that, and I just happen to look like an innocent sweet boy" he argued back with a smirk, he was starting to find that woman annoying and he is about it with his fuse.

"Looks sure can be deceiving Luffy" she stated in a warning tone, "you can never judge a book by it's cover, it's always the quiet and kind ones that are the most viscous" she explained as she walked towards him, holding the lower part of her dress so that it wont touch the ground, she smiled at him but it wasn't her usual smile, something was off about it.

"Look I do not need your help," he growled as he grew his canine teethes; his veins bulged out as he turned predatory. He rushed towards Robin in an attempt to attack her but she was older, faster and had stronger instincts. She easily moved around and used about half of her strength to snap his neck instantly; she frowned as his body fell limp to the floor.

She scanned the area quickly before carrying him and making a dash towards her safety cottage, it took her about 15 minutes because she was in a far place but to her luck the woods were empty and no one noticed her at all. She flung the door and threw him on the floor before dashing to another room and bringing some ropes.

A girl with short blond hair approached her, she looked at the boy warily, "Miss Robin who is that boy" she asked as she noticed the older vampire soaking the ropes in Vervain, she narrowed her eyes at her master's actions.

"Margaret can you please go get a chair, and I need a binding spell so that he wont be able to leave this house" she instructed her personal witch, Margaret. The servant only nodded and bowed to her master's wishes before chanting some words. Once the spell was complete she looked at her master with a smile and nodded saying that the job was done before she left to go get a chair.

Soon the chair was set up with Luffy sitting on it; his wrists and ankles were tied with Vervain soaked ropes. He couldn't escape if he wanted to, the ropes would burn his skin to the core and even if he did, there was a binding spell on the cottage so he wont be able to leave the ground, it is as if there is an invisible barrier.

"Miss Robin, may I ask who is that boy and what is going on" the witch asked as she helped her master change into a cleaner set of clothes, it was rare for the vampire to visit her hiding home unless something went wrong while she was out hunting.

"That boy is the _ripper_ that everyone is talking about, it's sad how ruthless and cruel he is, so I decided to help him but first I would need him to switch his humanity on," she explained as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. A simple loose dress dark purple that showed that she was rich and at the same time it was comfortable for her to move with her vampire abilities.

"But that would take a very long time my lady" Margaret argued but nonetheless agreed to her master's choice. Suddenly Robin fixed her gaze to the room where she had the younger tied to a chair, she smiled and made her way towards the door, "Margaret if you may I would request a stake soaked in Vervain and if possible I might use your powers"

"As you wish" the witch bowed and went to fetch a stake and soak it in Vervain. Meanwhile Robin made her way towards Luffy with a soft smile, behind it her dark nature. She creaked the door open to find the boy in pain as he tried to get himself free from the ropes, "I wouldn't try to struggle if I were you," she stated as she sat on one of the cushioned chairs in the room.

"You can never judge a book by it's cover, huh?" he asked with a pissed and annoyed look, he felt his hand burn again and came to notice what is going on, "how come you have Vervain?"

"How about I tell you a little secret," she asked as she looked up to see Margaret approaching them with a stake in hand, "thank you Margaret". With the stake in her possession, Robin circled around Luffy for a while, "you see…" she began as she pressed the tip of the stake against his face making him hiss in pain as the Vervain burned his skin, "I developed immunity to Vervain and I am giving you an offer"

"What offer, turn my humanity on, no way" he argued back with anger seeping into his voice like venom. He bit his lip as his thigh soared with pain and felt like it would burn. He was just starting to see that woman's true nature; she was cruel but kind at the same time that it was enough to confuse him. She had just stabbed the Vervain soaked stake into his thigh with a smile of all things.

"Don't you feel anything?" she asked as she stabbed him once again. He let out a yell of pain as the Vervain sunk into him, "what about now" she asked again as she pushed the stake even deeper. A dry chuckle, not the humorous kind but rather the sarcastic type escaped his lips, he was smirking evilly, "if you are trying to kill me then stake me to the heart" he taunted.

"Margaret" was all what Robin needed to say for the witch to step forward. The balancer of nature, she extended her arms outwards as a screeching sound echoed in Luffy's brain, he closed his eye as he began to scream in pain, it felt as if his mind was going to explode. He wanted it to stop but no he wouldn't give in that would only mean that he lost; he wasn't weak.

Robin had shut herself from society for a span of 6 days, during them she managed to get information about Luffy's past and some things he knew that were of use to her, and most of all she managed to break him with constant torture and torment. She never guessed that the first emotion he would feel was being hurt, it was how she figured it our, she taunted him about his brother and made him cry because he loved his brother and now he has no one.

So it was the loneliness that came with being a vampire that drove his emotions away. She never expected him to say that the physical torture she put him through was better than her talking about his brother. Whoever this Ace guy was she was going to thank him someday, he was her hope for helping the young vampire.

She sat there rubbing her hand over the boy's shoulder comforting him as he cried, she never seen someone cry this much even in her entire life so far she never cried this much, even as a kid or when the vampire hunters killed her mother. He kept mumbling 'I'm sorry' over and over again, if she could take the pain away she would. She felt bad for torturing him like so, the number of wounds, the blood he lost, the amount of Vervain in his system; she wanted to take all that away.

Ever since that day they had become best friend, she helped him get back up to his feet, and started giving him small doses of Vervain so he can develop immunity. 50 years was all it took her for him to learn to control his thirst, act normal and lessen the guilt when he kills someone. In those 50 years he learned that Robin has a cruel side to her, Margaret was ready to pass on her daughter to Robin once she was ready.

For the first time in his vampire life did he make friends like them, he loved them as if they were his family and cared deeply for them. He even helped raise Margaret's daughter and let her train her witchcraft on him; Robin was right, with enough training you can have more fun with your emotions on.

And it took three words; one minute, one conversation to break it all, destroy everything he had worked for all those years. He was travelling with his new family to Ohara when he ran into Ace on the way; his brother gave Robin a glare and told her to get out of the way when she prevented him from reaching Luffy. He approached his brother and whispered in his ears, '_I hate you_' then left.

Those three words left Luffy broken; he hated himself and attempted to shut his humanity off again if it wasn't for Robin. She saved him at the last minute and promised that the next time he would hear those words he wouldn't be broken. The next time he would be stronger and would stand up to his brother, the next he would be a complete different person.

* * *

><p>He felt the sky cry on him as he stood there motionless reminiscing the past. He remembered that day, oh how he almost screwed his brother's life back then, if it weren't for Robin he would've succeeded. He haven't seen his brother since then, half a century later they met again but this time it was Luffy and Robin parting away, he attempted to screw his brother's life again but she had stopped him in time.<p>

He watched as his brother went to leave for a while, he was going in complete control and with humanity on, he was going for who knows how long but he promised to visit Robin once in a while. He watched from the sidelines as his brother got on that boat and sailed to who knows where and for how long, if only he could do something about it to screw him up again.

He expected the blue-eyed vampire to leave but she stayed there and dragged him with her to some cottage in the forest, there Margaret's daughter set a binding spell on the house and then his worst nightmares came true. He stood longer than his brother before he broke, but it took him less time to be in control and forget the guilt and ignore the heightened emotions, as if it did him any use.

He had anger issues, how many times did he attempt to kill Robin only to miserably fail, how many times has he lashed out only to have his neck snapped, his emotions are what drove him, nothing else mattered. He was a machine of some sort, he couldn't function properly, it took Robin 15 years to tame him and set him free. He had never been that grateful in his life.

Whenever he or his brother lost it, she would show up. They called it being Robin-ed, as in Robin controlling them and changing their lives. They learned the hard way that she was just as equally as cruel as any vampire, it was a result of how she grew up and lived, having her mother staked right in front of her eyes when she was just 17, she was lucky to have been human back then.

Deep down Ace knew that she loved and cared for them, she trusted him equally as she trusted Luffy but what did he do to her. How could he forget, he was mad, trying to screw hundreds of lives, released dozen's of vampires in Fuisha and when he was about to get exposed, he staked her to cover himself up. She died in his hands, but what did he do, that's right he smiled at his achievement but Luffy was saddened and they had another argument after finally agreeing to live peacefully.

His brother went hunting, well on another _ripper_ rampage the entire summer before Ace had dragged him back. As much as he hated his brother the police were on to them, the 21st century wasn't as easy as they thought it would be, they had to be careful. Along the years they had met many other vampires and ran into a few werewolves, one named Zoro who always argued with another new vampire named Sanji.

They were both student in Fuisha high, Zoro was from the founding family and so was Sanji, he was turned to vampires when Boa Hancock decided to show up again. She had faked her death, there was an underground tomb where all the other vampires from the 1500's were sealed on the night of the fire, but Hancock wasn't one of them; she had escaped that night.

Ace was still in love with her, while Luffy he had moved – slightly – and began dating her doppelgänger. They both loved her doppelgänger but only she loved Luffy, call it fate or a curse because Hancock had real feelings for him. When they reached the underground tomb there was no Hancock, she had escaped long ago and was alive the entire time.

Ace cursed and threw a blood bag on the wall before storming off. The tomb vampires drank from the blood and began moving to the village, they were surprised to see that it had become a town and they were lost with a 500-year gap.

When offing the vampires Zoro and Sanji along with a girl named Nami they had a car crash, due to Zoro's werewolf senses he heard the sound frequency and lost control. Hancock moved in and turned Sanji while Nami survived but Zoro had a headache and lost his father.

Ace was in the middle of the room where they burned the vampires as he failed to leave the range of the sound and got captured. To his luck Nami hurried to his aid after leaving Sanji with Zoro and the medics, she was a witch and managed to help him saying that she needs help. It turned out later that Sanji had become a vampire and Nami had no choice but to give him a day light ring while Ace trained him to live like one.

He was rocketed on an easy start but as days passed by, under one huge Hancock commotion he was killed by Ace himself as he deemed him dead weight. Zoro on the other hand was also killed by Ace when he attempted to attack Luffy in his werewolf form after he had killed a guy named Usopp. They lost their vampire and werewolf friend on that day, it was also the day Luffy had killed Hancock.

He never knew that his brother has such anger levels, they both teamed up, with Luffy managing to lure her in while Ace shot her with a crossbow several times. They were both lucky to have developed immunity to Vervain and could eat it as if it was food, Hancock on the other hand was not immune to Vervain and so she lost her ability to move when Luffy soaked her with Vervain water before crushing her jaw.

His eyes were predatory, filled with bloodlust and anger. It was then Robin's teachings worked well on him, she said that when finding enemies release all of your pent up anger on him, which he did. He was one of her best students, he smiled darkly and broke her other jaw, "not so pretty now Hancock" he spat as he pushed her on the floor and stomped on her ribs crushing them and leading her to scream in pain.

"Luffy please, all of it was real, my love for you was real" she begged as he crushed her right arm. Ace stood by incase anything went wrong, his crossbow ready in hand; he had to admit it was nice watching Hancock suffer like they did and his brother was doing a great job at it.

"Sorry but I don't think so" he spat before forcing his hand into her chest and ripping her heart out. Blood filled the floor and they were both satisfied, they had completed their revenge even if it meant working together, they tossed her heart between each other while laughing loudly while a rotten grey body laid next to them. Everything went according as planned, true they just killed Sanji and Zoro three hours ago but all was fine, they still had Nami an important key to their plan.

But sometimes things don't go as planned, Hancock's doppelgänger just barged into the room and gasped as she cupped her mouth. "Hancock" she screamed and shot the two vampires a glare, as she scanned her she noticed that she was badly bruised and that her heart is missing, she was grey and seemed to be rotting. She tried to shake the body but to no avail.

"Why did you do it" she asked the two brothers as tears ran down her eyes, "even if she is a vampire, even if she screwed your life over, turned Sanji and did many other things she still is my great grandmother, I hate you"

"Take it as a thank you gift, she was about to kill you" Luffy gritted as he stood up and left the scene, it was just recently that they broke up and now this. He hurried out of the building as quick as possible, he was stupid to think that they were two different people, in the end they are the same deep down to the core. They were the same arrogant self-centered bitch; nothing could change that fact even if they were hundreds of years apart.

Ace just shrugged and stood up leaving the mess like that, or that's what the doppelgänger thought. She knew how cruel he was, back when she was dating his brother, he attempted to break them up and even tried to get her into his bed but that was all useless. The freckled vampire walked normal down the party, it's funny how they killed her in their old mansion and to be precise Luffy's room.

It was the perfect place, a party was held down and they had Nami bind the house so that Hancock wouldn't escape, they saw through the plan and were sure there were no mistakes or such things. They made sure that when they will kill her, all of the guests would gather and have a toast, nothing was to go wrong or that's what they thought. The doppelgänger wasn't supposed to show up, she was to be with everybody else but yet she was there.

He couldn't rest knowing that she knows about what happened, even Sabo wont be able to cover them up. That poor vampire hunter / school teacher, he was excellent with the job, also on top of that he was able to enter the council board and was their Vervain supplier aside of the D's. He was also Ace's drinking buddy, they would get drunk every Friday and end up who knows where, but they had fun.

How could Ace forget him, he was the closest person he ever got close to other than Robin. Sabo was like a brother to him, they hunted vampires together, and as long as his identity was safe then everything was all right. He was the only person Ace liked and it was the same for the blonde, he never approached anyone or befriended anyone due to fear of his cover being blown but all of that was gone when the vampire came into his life.

He turned to look at the grave a few columns away, on it was engraved the name _Blue Sabo_, and the following graves; _Roronoa Zoro, Black Sanji, Mikan Nami, Nico Robin, Phoenix Marco_ and so on.

His partners in crime, Sabo and Marco, he was the reason they died. Sabo chose to die than turn to a vampire, they spent the last minutes drinking but Ace, he didn't cry or shed a tear for his lost friend. How could he be so reckless when entering a powerful vampire lair and allow his friend to die. Why was he so driven by his emotions, that's why he preferred living without humanity but Robin was right, there is no fun without the humanity switch on.

Marco was a weird one; he was a vampire and a hunter at the same time. Why would a vampire hunt its fellow specimen? It didn't make any sense, nothing about the blonde pineapple head made sense. It was the hair that caught Ace's attention but what amused him was his cold and lazy demeanor, that guy loathed the self-centered and bitchy vampires; they were his targets.

In order to keep their witch alive he tricked the blonde and stabbed his heart with a Vervain soaked stake, it was his method of defeating older vampires. The blonde showed signs of immunity to Vervain but Ace was taking it a lot longer than he did. As his second best friend fell to the floor limp and turned grey and began decaying, he did the only decent thing to cover up the story.

He washed the entire house with gasoline before setting the house in fire and escaping, it wasn't hard for him. It was as if their friend ship didn't exist, he felt nothing as he murdered his own friend and burned the house like nothing. He continued life like he normally did and brushed everything off; he was the same cold hearted calm vampire with unbelievable hate to his brother.

Ace had attempted to go out with someone but Luffy had beat him to it, the hate only grew to the extent he went to kill that girl. He wanted nothing more than drive that stake through his brother's heart but as he noticed his brother suffers more in living than dying so what better than make him live in hell for all eternity.

As days passed by he ended up killing their group of friends, until it was only Luffy and Nami by his side. They made a deal, as long as she is safe she would help them with whatever they want, it was as if she made herself their personal witch.

It all went great until he had come to a choice, on that clear night they were ambushed. It was either him or the witch. Being the selfish bastard he was he killed her for his own good, and ever since that day things went down hill, more enemies showed up and more problems rose.

Back to back Ace and Luffy managed through them all, their bond was never stronger, though deep down they both knew they cant trust each other, they knew that there is still some hate between them but that didn't stop the younger. He trusted his brother with his life, even going as far as to play a decoy knowing that Ace would have no choice but to save him.

10 years have passed since they left Fuisha after Nami's death, they returned to finish some business with the sheriff. They were to give him a supply of Vervain and eliminate a few threats. Everyone around them seemed to be dirty; they felt like freelance assassins roaming around searching for someone to kill.

They went on like they normally did, killed almost all of their targets, they were mostly vampire hunters trying to show the town's true colors. Ace understood the sheriff, he didn't want to expose vampires to the world or the fact that there are vampire's working within the council.

He thought that everything was done, that he killed them all. It was a careless move from his side as he soon heard a shotgun being prepared to shoot, just as he turned around to look a shot rang through the forest causing whatever birds that were resting on the trees to fly away. That face how could he forget it, Boa Hancock's doppelgänger, that hideous face with a big gun in her hand.

He waited for the impact but it never came, he looked in front of him and saw that one thing that he would never forget. Luffy, his brother who he swore to hate and torture for all eternity, he had a big stake going through his heart. He had taken the hit for him.

He stood there frozen watching as his brother stumbled backwards, acting on instinct he caught him and laid him down before trying to remove the stake from his chest. But he realized that it was a futile attempt, the more he pulled the closer his brother came to death, it didn't look right to him, not with his brother motioning for him to come closer so he could whisper in his ear.

_Forgive me Ace, I never really wanted any of this but I don't regret it. I just want you to forgive me for all I have done to you and please live forever, don't die, not yet._

It took him just this much for him to snap as his brother closed his eyes and turned grey and rotting, he was smiling. Damn it smiling of all things, why would he smile, he was always weird and Ace never understood him but to smile and beg for his forgiveness, this isn't something people think of when they are dying.

Another refill of the shotgun brought Ace to reality, he was burning with anger and hate more than he ever was in his entire long life. He stood up with a deadly glare that meant he is going to do dirty his hands and nothing is stopping him. He shot it at the doppelgänger who pointed her shotgun towards his chest; she readied her finger on the trigger.

Instantly he appeared in front of her and ripped the shotgun away from her hand before stabbing her with whatever sharp thing his hand caught. He heard her gasp as the sharp metal pole that lay on the floor pierced into her gut. She wanted to fight back but the grip on her neck was too tight, it was stealing her air. "You bitch are no better than Hancock," he growled before turning predatory and ripping into her neck, successfully killing her.

Her struggles went limp as she hung in the air by Ace's hand around her neck, he looked at her with a psychopathic expression, he added pressure to her neck, enough to severe it and for the body to fall on the ground headless. He smirked as he leaned down and went to rip her other body parts apart, he wanted her to feel Luffy's anger, he wanted her to know to never mess with the _ripper_ because his brother is just as bad as him.

* * *

><p>The rain poured on his skin hardly as he stood there in front of the grave, maybe now it is a good time to shut his humanity off but he couldn't do it. He was alone with no one to keep him going, he hates to admit it but Luffy was his reason for living.<p>

He bit his lips as he stood there, seconds turned to minutes and into hours. He just let himself be soaked by the clouds as he froze in his place. What was he to do now, who was he to annoy and torture, make their life a living hell. He had no one left.

He lived his life a lonely one but this, this is the closest he got to loneliness, and it hurt. There was this emotion he never felt, it was hurting his heart, it made him feel as if he was dying and he hated it.

Something burned in his eye before something wet contacted his cheek. He blinked at the strange feeling and brought his hand to his cheek touching the wet and salty substance before looking at his hands.

_Tears_

_Tears…_

He was crying. Tears were escaping his eyes that only meant one thing, he was crying. Why was he crying, he never cried for anyone, not his father, his grandfather, his other relatives or even his friends. So why now, why is he crying now of all times? Was it because it was Luffy who is dead?

Luffy?

It was Luffy, the reason he was crying was Luffy, he never hated his brother, and he could never bring himself to hate his sweet little innocent brother, even if he was the _ripper_, even if he was a vampire. The hell he could be a demon or an alien and he would never hate his brother.

His legs failed him as he fell to the ground, leaning on the grave with his hands as means of support he sniffed as more tears fell. How could he be so blinded by rage, he was angry at Hancock, he was mad the entire time that he lashed at his own brother who only longed for his forgiveness. What kind of brother was he to push his younger brother away?

It was then that he noticed that he missed out a lot, he could only remember when he was human and that's all; they separated after the day they turned. The only time they would run into each other wasn't pleasant what so ever and only harvested bad memories.

Now that he thinks of it he was happy the last few years, they had been together for a decade watching each other's back. Sure they were wary of each other but in the end they went through, they smiled and had fun. He missed working together, he missed that goofy smile, and that appetite of his; to stop himself from going on a rampage for blood he would be eating human food nonstop, they both used the same method.

Why was he like this? Why was he so tempestuous and irascible and reckless? It was a damn mistake and it cost him the life of the most important person in the world, why did he even let that woman come into their lives. This was unnatural, he should've died back then when his grandfather shot him, at least it would've been an honorable death.

He didn't want to live this long, each day was enough for him; he only hoped that he could at least reach the age of 25. Who was he kidding, he is forever stuck being 22, and he would be stuck alive forever, he was a vampire for crying out loud.

He lost track of time as he leaned on the grave grieving for his brother, he didn't notice the rain stopping, the moonlight or the sun rising. It was when the rays hit his eyes that he noticed. How long was he sulking and crying? Did anyone see him? What time was it? Many thoughts swarmed in his mind but none of them was as important as his long lost question.

_Was it good that I was born?_

As a little boy he always questioned himself, he always blamed himself for his mother's death; he also blamed his father for it. It was until Luffy came into his life that he chose to live, he always wanted to die and viewed his life worthless but it was that one little infant that changed everything.

Now that one hope is gone what was the use of living, is there anyone he could ever care about. What a stupid question, no one could replace his precious little brother. He chuckled dryly at how he had managed to survive the past few days, the funeral and everything seemed so cliché. But no one came; no one visited the grave or gave their condolence. Nothing at all.

He stood up and wiped his tears away with a deep breath. He had his mind made up with a resolve made of steal. He was a man of his words and would never break a promise but this is just one exception to his rule. This is going to be the last promise he would ever break.

He looked at the sky and noticed that the sun has yet to rise; it was painted in dark orange meaning that the time was nearing. He looked at the grave and smiled, he was happy in a moment of sadness. '_Sorry Luffy that I would have to break our promise but I cant live without you_' he thought as he slid of his daylight ring and placed it on the grave.

He looked at the grave with a smile as he took in deep breaths to prepare himself to what was coming. He was ready to whatever is going to happen next, he would face everyone and apologize, he would die.

The sun began rising in the sky, the sunrays shone on the cemetery past the tress, he waited for the light to reach him. And when it did he burned. His skin turned red to burned until it was set on fire, he didn't scream, he just laughed.

He was burning and laughing. Where is the sanity in that? Why would he laugh when dying? Why would he do that to himself? No one knew the answer as Portgas D. Ace began burning away from this world, he wouldn't leave a trace behind him, and no one would know that he is dead.

He always fantasized fire, he wanted to play with it but he couldn't, not while he was a vampire. He was glad that the way he died was being on fire, it felt almost honorable. He now understood why Luffy died with a smile, he was happy to be loved.

No one showed up in the cemetery and no one would notice him burning. He would burn now, tomorrow and forever. He would burn all the pages in his book that was called life. He would burn and burn until nothing was left.

He smiled till the very end, until he was completely incinerated. It was a shame that no one saw that smile as it faded. That smile that had been missing for centuries; It was his trademark smile, the one his brother liked.

He left the world in happiness after his brother. He left the world without people knowing. He left nothing behind him, was it a house or a signature or a cup or a whole lot of Vervain supply for the towns people; those small things didn't matter. He burned into tomorrow.

The next day another stone was added to the cemetery, the name _Portgas D. Ace_ was engraved on it. How did it appear there no one knew, nor did the people know who was that red headed man. He looked at the grave with a sad smile as he placed a straw hat on the younger's grave and an orange cowboy hat with two smiley's – one smiling the other frowning – on the new grave along with a green dagger.

He traced the names with his one and only hand, softly in an attempt to not damage them. He took in a deep breath as a tear rolled down his scared eye and stood up. He gave the two graves one last glance before he disappeared into the forest, "just like them…things never change Luffy, Ace," he muttered as his body began break into million pieces of light until completely fading from the world.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Hopefully you liked it, and let me just say that I didn't mean any pairing by putting Hancock there, it was just that she was a good replacement for Katherine. And as you might have guessed, Ace is Damon, Luffy is Stefan, Nami is Boney, Sanji is somehow Caroline, Zoro is Tyler, Sabo is Alaric and well Marco is sort of like Claus or something, he is probably Alaric II. I added the random family names for Nami, Sabo, Sanji and Marco since they don't have any.<strong>

**Oh I also forgot about Robin she is Lexi, Ran is Emily (the witch that was with Katherine), Margaret isn't based on anyone she was there for Robin. I didn't want to add any OC's so I left Margaret's daughter and Hancock's doppelgänger (who plays Elena) as they are, the only exception would be Rose but I needed someone, a female to be part of the family but in this case she is Luffy's mother. I've been having and obsession with the name Rose and Luffy, she could be his mother or probably in the future his wife but who knows, just something going on in my mind.**

**And Shanks is the guy who was at their graves, he is nobody, neither Ace nor Luffy know who he is but he knows them, and he is like this old man in movies with the time machine or something like that but oh well hope you enjoyed and don't forget to leave a review or a comment on how the story was.**


End file.
